This protocol has accrued 16 patients. We have had no problem with patient refusal to be randomized. We have had problems in that many patients have some element of metastatic disease at presentation which makes them ineligible for randomization. We have sent out a flyer and had responses, and we have been able to convince several major universities to send up patients for study. There have been no significant toxicities to date. No publication planned at this time with such small numbers. A new flyer is planned for better "advertising".